Trays for delivering and displaying baked goods often include a base, front and rear walls extending upward from front and rear edges of the base and the side walls extending upward from side edges of the base. One or both of the front and rear walls are significantly shorter in height than the side walls to provide visibility to the products in the tray. Further, the products may be removed from the tray through the windows formed by the shorter front and rear walls.
Some trays are able to be stacked with one another at variable heights. For example when one tray is stacked on a lower tray in the same orientation as the lower tray, the trays are stacked at one height, while rotating the upper tray 180 degrees relative to the lower tray will stack the trays at a different height. At the higher stacking height, larger (or more) goods can be stacked in the trays. At the lower height smaller (or fewer) goods can be more efficiently stored in the trays. Some trays do not provide the possibility of multiple stacking heights.